Fusions
by Jessie Sagani
Summary: Legends have been passed down, legends of the mighty saiyans passed by. But now, when the world is in parell once again, a new breed of saiyan-like fighters step up and confront they're fears to put an end to the problems...
1. Breakout

Fusions I Shadows of the Deceased By Jessie T. Banner  
  
Chapter One It is Time  
  
Red lights flared on as the sound of an alarm buzzed throughout the base. Several soldiers rushing to the scene, AK's at their hands, dressed in pitch-black uniforms with only one symbol on the right shoulder. The symbol was a color of greens and blues, with a single marking on it. The marking spelled a word, yet resembled what might be called a fox.  
  
The four men kept running until they reached a turn, as one dropped the gun to his side, and punched in several keys on a small side panel. A noise of engines upturning was abroad, as the man reached down to pick up his gun, but was blown backwards by a strong force. He hit a wall and collapsed instantly. His skull emitted a sickening cracking noise as it hit the wall. The other men raised their guns and fired at the thing in the room that was unlocked, as they yelled, cursing at it. Something rammed its fist up, slamming it into one of the guard's jaws, shattering it as the bones were heard breaking. The other two kept firing, until one had to reload his AK, which was a big mistake. He was instantly picked up off the ground, as the other man gasped and started to run.  
  
The man's neck could also be heard breaking. The body dropped to the floor, blood oozing from the headless corpse, as the head to the body, dropped right beside it and rolled a bit. The Last man ran as hard and as fast as he could, screaming as his blood rushed to his head. Scientists and other engineers were also running out of their rooms, trying to get away from the breakout. A creature that was un-seeable instantly tore everyone who was in the hallway down. None was left, except for that one guy who was in the lead of the counter strike.  
  
He lay in the lunching room, screaming, as the monster came closer, step-by- step. He pulled a frantic act, and slammed his hand on the emergency button, making the reinforced glass doors move down and seal him into the room. He stared to laugh and taunt the creature as he snarled and teased it. The creature brought its fist up, and then struck out. The man was blown backwards, sliding across the shattered fragments of glass, then picked up by the creature at his neck. The man screamed more, then was knocked out with a single hit to the head. Going limp, the man moved little, since he was knocked out. The creature boar it's fangs, rearing it's head back, then sunk its teeth into the mans neck. It's eyes slowly turned red, while the man's fluids were being drained. The body slowly was being sucked of its form, showing the bones through the skin, as all the tissue and muscles were sucked dry.  
  
Several minutes later, it was busting down steel doors that would let it loose on the island and to be free in the new world. As the doors hit the ground with a loud thud, the creature walked out upon the night. Before one could blink, it was upon the highest part of the building, and staring into the night sky, budging not, as the moon cast a shadowy glare upon it. The creature looked blankly to the sea, as it was wondering what would happen next. The city lay beyond this island, barely visible to a humans view, but this was no human. The creature stared at the lights in the city, and smiles a small grin as it rasped, "It is time" in a sharp, sincere voice. 


	2. Tournament

Fusions II Shadows of the Deceased By Jessie T. Banner  
  
Chapter Two The Tournament  
  
Fists flared, along with a teen's temper to all who apposed him. Sweat and blood mixed as it rolled down his forehead. Beside a lightly bleeding eyebrow that had took a strong beating, whilst a cut lashed from his forward hairline to the center of his forehead. Almost nothing normal could withstand such a devour strike. But, fortunately, this wasn't what most would call a normal human.  
  
In this tournament, the teen fought very bravely. He took allot of the blows, allowing the other guy to strike and hit a target every once in a while. A flying roundhouse was sent, and nimbly dodged by the teen, only to have to block the other leg, sprawling out at him as if there was nothing to care for. The teen grabbed the person's ankle and started to swing it around, but was to no avail when the owner of the ankle sent a arm sweep with his free leg towards the teen's vulnerable head, hitting him in the jaw square.  
  
The person, who gave the tremendous blow, would have easily killed anyone, tearing his or her head from the soft body, and sending it paroling through the air as if it were a soccer ball or football, luckily, he hit incorrectly. The teen went downwards, but caught himself short, and landed on his palms up, only to have to roll to the side in mid air to stop from being slammed down by a heel smash. The teen lashed out with a mind blowing ankle sweep, and made contact before the person had a notion as to what had just happened.  
  
Not only did the sweep meet its target, but also so did the fist send down by the other person, landing right atop the teen's skull hard, knocking him down. Both heads could be heard impacting the grassy ground. Spectators from all around the arena awed at this move, as both brought their legs up to their stomachs, and kicked upward and landing on they're feet.  
  
The teen brought a power to him, as his body flashed bright gold, then changed into a light yellow. The teen yelled in rage, as his blood stopped coming out of his wounds, while fire like whips of smoke burst from all around him, covering his body. The muscles on his body tensed. Is hair raised and rippled as if wind was upon him and him only. His hair and eyebrows changed to a golden blonde, while his baby blue eyes turned sapphire green. The only thing his opponent could do, was to watch and wait. He rushed out, punching the person in the gut several times, as his body moved inward with the slams, to meet an uppercut to the face, sending his mid body outwards, to meet a lunging kick, making him go sprawling backwards. Before he could react, a fist slammed right into his nose, almost breaking it. Then sent a flying kick into the person's head, knocking him clear over. The enemy was about to rear back and punch him, but the teen's fist hit straight home with yet another bone buster.  
  
The opponent attempted to send a counter sidekick to the stomach. It was caught in the arms of the teen, which swung him up, retracting him like a bullwhip, and cracked him down to the ground. He slammed him deep into the ground, busting rocks and soil upon contact.  
  
The teen smiled, as he glared with a satisfied look into the hole. A man with a black and white striped uniform rushed to the scene, and started to count. He started at one, and made up to seven, when a bright light came from the dark hole. The referee ran away from the area, and grappled back to his seat back, to watch what was to happen next.  
  
The teen smiled even more as the light gradually grew brighter, then turned dark red, like the color of magma. The teen watched, still appearing with the same smile from earlier. The large energy mass had been basted up right to him at a warp speed. Everyone in the Cathedral stared as his or her jaws dropped, not knowing what was happening. The teen reared his elbow back, and slammed home, ramming it into the energy mass with even more energy formed on his elbow, which shot it back into the hole, and struck the previous owner down, and out. The referee ran back up, and started count. He reached a ten count, and yelled to the crowd, as they cheered, that the victor was the teen.  
  
The teen smiled even more, then calmed, as his hair and body returned to normal, while the crowd thought it was all a show. He looked to the scoreboard, and started to jump with a happy laughing face, not being as serious knowing the fact that he had won and was advancing to the finals. Over the intercom, the host announced in a deep rangy voice "Amazing folks, this has to be the best damned show of the century in this years World Martial Arts tournament. This young teen, the youngest recorded in history in our tournament, has reached the finals. Lets give it up for... 16 Year Old Jessie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed into the intercom, as the crowd cheered, yelling with him. 


	3. Old Friends

Fusions I Shadows of the Deceased By Jessie T. Banner  
  
Chapter Three A New Compactor  
  
As Jessie, made his way backstage, several screams of pain were being torn from someone's mouth, since they were being fucked over in the arena behind him. Jessie passed the signal marker, saying that this was where he was to wait. While he waited, a small pair of eyes bulged out from behind a corner. A few women were staring at him, they're eyes in the shape of hearts. Jessie looked back, and met them, eye-to-eye, then became started. "AH SHIT!" he yelped, "I thought I lost em in Oregon!" With that he turned and ran down the long hall. Without consent he moved into a door, where he watched through the glass, as the women passed, notepads and cameras, screaming his name out.  
  
Behind him, he didn't realize that there stood a young female. She tapped him on the shoulder, as he jumped up, yelping a bit, and turned to face this unknown person. "Whew! Thank god its you Steph, I was beginning to wonder where you were..."he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips, while she met his, and kissed back with passion. Quickly, she smacked him on the back of the head "OW! What was that for!" he asked. "Get your ass back to your post marker now...." she replied.  
  
Several minutes later, he sat at his marker, hearing screams, then a low grunt, signaling that the round was over. If he could hold out until the final battle, then the young teen would win first place, and the money that was to be given to the victor. But, alas, there was one person in his way to win, and he was next to the arena to finish his task at hand, to win.  
  
The two in the arena were there for only a short period of time, since the winner was to be his next enemy in the upcoming fight. Jessie knew what was to happen, so he kicked back and relaxed. Several seconds later the enemy had one, and this mysterious person was ready for the next warrior. He looked to Jessie, and grinned, beckoning him with his hand to come" Come on, you will be my final victim "he laughed hysterically" Hurry up shithead, I don't have all day!" he exclaimed. The intercom exploded as it said this was the final battle, and whoever so wined this last fight, was to be the victor, and would take the ten thousand Wong as a prize.  
  
Jessie was standing not even fifty yards way from the arena, when in the blink of an eye; he was standing on the arena surface. The gunshot sounded off, and the match began. Jessie gritted his teeth, as his haired rippled up into the sky, as his eyes and hair colors changed again. Fiery yellow energy bursts appeared from his sides, and flowed up. He rushed out upon the ground, not even touching it. The enemy had laughed, not moving a single inch, not even blinking. The crowd around them cheered them on, as Jessie kept rushing.  
  
Jessie struck out, but missed and found himself struck to the face by a strong fist, which sent him spinning sideways, head over heels, until he reached balance and landed sideways onto some rocks built on the arena as his anger flared even more, making large energy wallop from him, as he kicked off the rock.  
  
Jessie landed, breathing deeply from the blow. The man didn't smile, or anything, he just ran across the ground and seeped low, only to catch a fist right behind his ear, and another kick from Jessie, right to his head. This last kick made contact with the bearer of the head, but made no difference.  
  
He pulled back, slamming his fists into Jessie's blows, fists to fists. Jessie promised to himself that no matter what happened, he was going to keep fighting. And this was true; Jessie was stubborn enough to do this, as he would attempt to win any fight. Jessie nimbly ducked a flying foot, then raised his arm to his face to deflect a killer sidekick, and jumped up into the air, the flames bursting from his feet, and propelling him into the sky. The man also jumped up, but had no propulsion what so ever. He still managed to fly somehow.  
  
The young teen raised his arms up, putting his hands together into a cupping motion, as he yelled, the fire energy thickening into the palms of his hands, as they roared through the wind. The man kept coming, powering up himself, as he stopped and did the same, but raised his hands above his head.  
  
Jessie sprouted the words from his mouth as the power seamed to increase" kaa.... meehh... haa.... mee..." The crowd was standing up, staring into the sky, dumbfounded at how this was possible for humans to fly. The man had powered up a lot more than Jessie had imagined, since he was a earthling, and sent his move which he called Mesenko, right into Jessie's view, as it tore at the air heading at him. The young teen, glared, disregarding the fact that he was surprised to find that some man had the power to use masenko moves, yet he kept powering up. The young teen smiled, and flared both hands out towards the fire that was sent sprawling towards him, and towards the owner of the mass of energy" HHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" was all eh said as the whitish yellow light bursts from his hands and grew rapidly in size comparison to the dark red energy ball that was on to his way.  
  
Both energies collapsed into each other, as lighting-like fields of energy struck out from the center of each force where they touched. A small trace of the energy beam was held at both warriors' hands. The crowd screamed in fear, and in a surprised, yet satisfied way, as they watched the two go head to head, or hand-to-hand, while the strong winds took their hats and loose clothing away into the sky.  
  
Jessie Thought the man would have been defeated. His breathing very heavy, since he had put most of what he had into that last attack. The man laughed as the smoke cleared, slowly but surely allowing his shadowy appearance to form. Jessie looked into it wide eyed, as the man formed clearly. The man rushed out, almost at the blur of an eye, lashing out with a swift kick to the gut. Jessie bent down to hold his stomach from the shot, while the man grinned evilly, and elbowed straight atop his head, sending his downwards into the ground. Jessie resurrected himself, and landed right in the nick of time, but with his feet a few inches into the ground.  
  
He flared up even more, as his fiery glow began again. His hair grew out longer, as he screamed. Fire- like matter pushed from his skin to cover his body burned from all sides, crushing into the ground, and making it rise into the sky around him. The Energy emitted sent shock waves of this matter all around, screeching into the ground as it uplifted and cracked rocks, soil, and everything else there into a crater formation as it broke apart. His hair grew longer as the flames grew brighter.  
  
Dust kicked up and pushed to all sides, frothing in a circular motion, but in straight lines like tidal waves. Nothing else happened while this went on. The eyebrows of his body were no more but small hairless muscles above the eyes. He smiled while he glared menacingly at the man, almost to stare him down till he dropped dead. 


End file.
